


Secret Santa Kalex 2019

by TheAlternateArtist



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlternateArtist/pseuds/TheAlternateArtist
Summary: Secret Santa Kalex Gift.Alex and Kara dance around their feelings.Susan Vasquez is tired of it.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88
Collections: Secret Kalex Santa 2019





	Secret Santa Kalex 2019

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadows_of_The_Night11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_The_Night11/gifts).



Alex Danvers stares at the invitation on the countertop. Since when did her job hand out Christmas party invitations? Normally there was just a sign in the break room saying come to the holiday party. This year? No, they actually mailed out invitations. She sighed as she read it over once more. They were even allowed a plus one this year. Not like it mattered she didn't have a plus one. The only person she would bring with her would be her roommate and she worked at the same coffee shop as her. The last she checked her roommate also didn't have a plus one so they would probably just show up together. There was a loud crash from the back of the apartment that causes Alex to wince

Speaking of roommates…

Kara Kent comes rushing out of her bedroom. Her hair is pulled back in a pony tail, glasses askew on her face. To Alex it looks like the woman had just woke up. Judging by the fraying hairs, the green work hat clutched in her teeth, and crooked glasses that it must have been the case. Alex doesn't even look up from her breakfast. This had become somewhat of a routine recently. Her roommate had been working impossibly hard to get her art career of the ground while also working at the coffee shop. Alex felt bad for the girl, she works so hard and hasn't really had time off in the past month to really do much. 

The blondes quickly shrugs on her jacket and her hands go to the zipper trying to pull it up. Alex just sighs and gets off the her stole to assist her frantic roommate before she breaks something, again. Alex walks to the fridge and opens it, grabbing Kara’s lunchbox as well as a water bottle for her. Then she grabs Kara’s keys that were sitting on the counter and walks over to the frantic blonde who is now searching the living room for said keys. 

“Kara.” Alex calls dangling the keys in the air causing them to jingle. Kara’s head snaps up, a couch pillow above her head, hat still clutched in her teeth. A smile breaks out on the girls face as she drops the pillow and rushes over to Alex, grabbing the keys and her lunch box. 

“beft runemate eber” she says around the hat. Luckily Alex was very good at translating mumble mouth.

“Yeah, yeah. Get a move on before you’re late. Cat Might just yell at you if you are.” Alex says with teasing smirk. Kara’s eyes widen before she's rushing for the door once more. “Oh make sure Lane doesn't leave any of her side work for me again. Real pain in the ass last night.” 

Kara makes some sound of acknowledgment before she’s running out the door. Slamming it shut behind her. The random knickknacks and picture frames rattle on the walls. Alex winces once more.

“That girl really doesn't know her own strength sometimes.” Alex mumbles to herself as she goes to make sure her roommate didn't crack the doorframe… again. 

——————————————————————————————————————————  
3 pm, Three days before the holiday party

It had been an impossibly long day for Kara. At every turn, something else had gone wrong. Straws were out of stock, creamers somehow had spoiled, children knocking over tables and chairs, a broken fryer, and couple of broken coffee pots. Ok so the coffee pots where on her, she was trying to move to fast and knocked them off the brewers, causing another mess that needed cleaning. The broken fryer though? That thing was Satan incarnate, she didn't feel bad about that one. At all. Maybe now they'd get a much less temperamental one. But her shift was almost over. She could finally go home and maybe get some rest. Kara looks over and notices that not all of the side work was finished and Lucy’s shift had ended over an hour ago. She sighs moving to start cleaning up and prepping the area before the next wave of unruly customers came in looking for their coffee fix. It had nothing to do with the fact that Alex asked her to make sure it was done so she didn't have to deal with it. 

“Cleaning up Lane’s mess again. Kent?” 

Kara looks up to see Susan Vasquez smiling at her. The woman slides up next to her helping her prep the work station. 

“Hey, Vas” Kara greets with a tired smile. As she restocks some of the more specialized creamers. 

Susan rolls her eyes pushing the woman out of the way. 

“Kara, seriously you've been here long enough. Doesn't your shift end in like ten minutes? I got this.” Susan says with a gentle smile. “Besides Lane needs to learn how to clean up after herself.”   
Kara looks like she's about to respond but Susan interrupts her. 

“Don’t worry about Alex either, you know she's not going to give you a hard time about this. All you gotta do is bat your eyes at her and tell her Lane left her side work again.” 

Susan looks over to Kara and takes note at how red the blonde’s face gets. 

“In fact,” she says as she puts down a rag she had been using to clean up the counter with. “I might just tell her that. Maybe we will finally see the Danvers-Lane feud come to a boiling point. Lane wouldn’t last long, pretty sure Danvers would pin her to the counter in a matter of seconds, since she works out.” 

There’s a crash as Kara knocks something very breakable onto the floor. The poor woman's face as red as a tomato. Susan can’t help but chuckle. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell Danvers you just thought about her topping Lane.” Susan says with a wicked smirk as she moves to help Kara clean up another broken coffee pot. 

The squeak she got in response made the teasing worth it. She chances a glance at Kara as she tries to frantically clean up the new mess. An idea forms in her head. 

“In fact, I won’t say a single thing under one condition.” This seems to get the blondes attention as she looks up from her cleaning. 

“You ask Alex to be your date to the Holiday party.”

Kara stares at Susan as though she has grown a second head. Her mouth drops open as she sputters out incoherent words. The grin on Susan’s face grows wider. 

“If not, I'm sure Alex would love to hear all about your little fantasies of her topping random coworkers. Maybe I should tell her about Lena as well…” 

Kara yelps before turning to glare at the woman who is now leaning casually against the counter a large smirk on her face. 

“I have had no such fantasies!” Kara squeaks a little to loudly, stomping her foot like a child. The coffee pots rattle dangerously and Susan looks away from Kara for just a moment to make sure theres not about to be another causality. 

“You’re the one who said she would top Lucy and Lena!” Kara says crossing her arms in a huff, her cheeks now a light pink. Susan just grins.

“I said nothing about her topping Lane and Luthor at the same time. Get your mind out of the gutter little Kent.” She says with a wicked smirk. 

Kara gapes at her for just a moment. Her eyes wide as her cheeks go from the light pink to bright red. 

“You little…”

The bell chimes and both of them look up. Kara’s face goes even redder as her roommate walks into the shop, green hat already on her head. Alex waves at the two before disappearing into the back to ready herself for her shift. Susan just smirks at Kara wiggling her eyebrows causing another squeak from the blonde in front of her as she hides her face in her hands. Really, how these two walking disasters weren’t together yet was beyond Susan.  
“Oh little Kent. you’ve got it bad.” She says with a chuckle watching as Kara attempts to escape from behind the counter without removing her hands from her face. 

Teasing Kara is always worth it, that is, till Alex comes out of the break room causing Kara to knock over a metal chair, somehow denting it. 

——————————————————————————————————————————

The rest of the day had gone pretty smoothly for Alex. Nothing like Kara’s nightmare of a morning shift. The coffee shop was now empty and Alex and Susan were prepping to close up shop. 

Susan stares at her co-worker with a giant smirk. It was so easy to get under Alex’s skin. All she had to do was mention Her roommate and it was all downhill from there. Alex stands in front of her, a blushing mess as she continues to scrub the same spot on the counter as though nothing had happened. 

“You are so crushing on Kara.” Susan reiterates. “The two of you have been best friends since before you started working here. Hell, you both live together. Everyone thinks you are already dating and just not out about it.”

Alex knocks the napkin dispenser off the counter. She quickly bends down to pick it up and place it back in its rightful place on the counter. 

“Kara and I are just friends” Alex replies not meeting her coworker eyes as she goes back to polishing the same spot on the counter. 

Susan can’t help but let out an audible sigh. Alex Danvers was a complete gay disaster when it came to a certain blonde. Strike that, Alex Danvers was just a gay disaster in general. It didn’t matter who it was. Susan sometimes questioned how Alex still had a job here. She could barely talk to another female without stuffing her foot in her mouth. The only females Alex seemed to be able to function normally around, were Kara, her and Lane.

“Alex, Do you even see the way Kara looks at you? She looks at you like you hung the God damn moon. Just ask her out.” Susan groans pinching the bridge of her nose. Seriously these women would be the death of her. 

“Nope, not going to happen. I’m not running our friendship on a chance that she may like me back.” Alex puts the rag she was cleaning with away. She glanced over the counter towards the door, as though looking for something to get her out of this conversation entirely.

“Look, Alex the Holiday party is coming up. Just ask Kara to go with you. It’s not like she's going to say no.” 

“Vasquez come off it already. It’s not happening.” Alex states as her cheeks finally start to cool down. 

“Alex I swear to God, If you don’t ask her out,I will do it for you.” Susan states deathly calm waiting for her coworkers reaction. 

Alex spins on her heels glaring at her friend. “You will do no such thing.” Alex states eyes narrowing at the woman before her. Susan raises a challenging eyebrow as she folds her arms across her chest. 

“The Holiday party is in three days Danvers. If you and Kara don’t go to it together, I will hand her that little note you thought you were able to hide.” Susan states. Normally challenging Alex Danvers to anything was a mistake. It usually lead to some sort of bodily harm. Susan was willing to take that chance if it would get these to idiots together. 

“Nice bluff Vas, But i know you don't have it.”

“I’ll send you a picture tonight when I get home. Don't think I wont forward it to Kara too. Only way i don't is if you just ask her out.” Vas states with a smirk. 

Alex glares as she goes back to cleaning up the dinning area. The rest of the shift is spent in relative silence.  
——————————————————————————————————————————

It doesn't take long for Alex to get home after her shift. Her and Kara live walking distance from the Coffee shop. While Alex hated when Kara walked home by herself at night, she had no issues with walking alone at night. She found the night time peaceful and a good time to unwind from the day. 

Before she realizes it, she's at the top of her apartment steps, taking out the key to unlock her door. She enters the living space quietly, not knowing if Kara’s awake or not. She glances around the living room, the Tv is still on, but a pop up asking if you were still watching sits on the screen. Alex spots the blonde resting on the couch. She quietly walks around the couch to check on her roommate. 

A soft smile spreads across Alex’s face. Kara was curled up on the side of the couch her arms wrapped around one of the many pillows they owned. Kara looked so peaceful when she slept, like all of her worries faded away. Alex’s smile turns slightly when she realizes that her roommate feel asleep on the couch while trying to relax and unwind. Her hand moves to gently brush some of the hair out of Kara’s face. 

It was no secret that she had a crush on her roommate. She had admitted it to herself several times. The only thing she couldn’t do was tell said roommate. Last thing she wanted was to ruin the friendship they had. Or worse, cause Kara to feel so uncomfortable she wanted to move out.

Alex leans down slightly, lone of her arms tucking under Kara’s knees while the other wrapped around her back. This wasn't the first time Kara had passed out on the couch, nor was it the first time Alex carried the woman back to her bed. With Kara’s schedule, it probably would not be the last either. Alex lifts the woman into her arms and carefully carries Kara to her bedroom. 

Blue eyes open sleepily as they look up at Alex. 

“Allie?” Kara mutters still half asleep, her head moving to rest against Alex’s chest. 

“It’s me Kar, go back to sleep, I’ll set your alarms for the morning.” Alex replies smiling down at her roommate before moving into her room. 

“Best roommate ever…” Kara replies sleepily snuggling into Alex’s hold once more before Alex gently deposits her onto her bed. Kara almost instantly wraps herself in her comforter. Alex has a dopey smile across her face as she moves to set Kara’s alarms for the morning. 

“Night, Kar” Alex says before leaving the room. The reply never comes,Kara already falling back asleep. 

As soon as she leaves the room her own phone dings with a new message. Alex quickly takes it out of her pocket to check her notification. She stares at the message from Susan gritting her teeth. A picture of her note is on the screen with the caption of. ‘I told you so’. Alex quickly changes Susan’s contact information to Asshole and sends her a screen shot of her new name.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
The rest of the week seems to go by the same way. Both Kara and Alex getting harassed by Susan. Little threats here and there as well as nice little texts to wake up too. Susan has just about had it with the lack of progress the two have made with each other. Before any of them knew it, The work Holiday party was upon them. 

Alex sat on the couch fiddling with the collar of her red button down. While the party was formal, it was still a holiday party for work, most people dressed semi formal for these events. Alex would know, she showed up to one before in street clothes. Occasionally Susan still brought it up. Tonight though, she went with something simple, a pair of black dress pants and a red button down. to add something a little more festive to her outfit, she wore a Christmas lights necklace. Now she sat on the couch waiting for Kara to finish getting ready. 

Alex’s head turns when the woman in question exits her room. Alex’s mouth drops open. Kara chose to wear something simple, a red dress. at the bottom of said dress had white snowflake designs on it. If Alex looked closely the simple dress had white snowflakes speckled throughout the red fabric, adding a slight snow fall effect to the article of clothing. Kara looked amazing in it. But then again, Alex might be a little biased. 

“Kara, you look amazing.” Alex smiles standing up from the couch. “You all set to go?” She asks turning away to grab her keys. She doesn't notice Kara’s face flush at the compliment. 

“I’m all set. You clean up pretty well yourself.” Kara says as she grabs her clutch following Alex out the door. 

“Flatterer, keep talking like that and maybe you’ll get to take me back home.” Alex teases looking back at Kara as they exit the apartment. 

“We live together Alex, if I'm not taking you home I might be a little worried.” Kara sasses right back, used to their flirty banter. 

Alex chuckles as the two make their way out of the building and onto the street. They had decided to take Kara’s car. Kara had vetoed Alex’s attempt to get her on her motorcycle. That wasn't happening while she was in a dress. 

It doesn't take long for the duo to arrive at the party. The owner of the little coffee shop, Cat Grant, decided to go all out this year for the holiday party. She had decided to rent out a small ballroom to allow her employes the chance to unwind and have a little bit of fun. Alex and Kara found their way to said ballroom. It wasn't hard to miss. Alex stared at the room in shock. To her, it looked like santa clause himself came down to the ballroom and threw up Christmas. Kara was practically bouncing, her hand tugging at Alex’s sleeve. 

“Alex look! it looks like…”

“Santa clause threw up I know.” Alex teases as Kara turns to her. The Blondes cheeks puffing out. Her tugging becomes a pinch causing Alex to yelp. 

“Rude. I was going to say a winter wonderland, But thanks for that mental image.” Kara says with a huff  
“Only the best for you.” Alex sasses back rubbing at her probably bruised arm. Kara may not look it, but the blonde had some hidden strength to her. Or maybe Alex just bruised easily. 

the two of them meander into the ballroom, taking in all the different Holiday sights. Kara’s the first to notice one of the other managers, J’onn, wearing a Christmas hat and sweater that looked like a Santa clause outfit. The outfit definitely didn't fit his personality, but it was amusing to see. Neither one of them notice a certain coworker approaching them until it is too late. 

“Hey guys! So glad you could make it.” Susan says with a wicked smirk as she slides up in front of the two. “How are you guys enjoying the party?” She asks eyes sparkling with mischief. 

“Well since we just got here…” Alex starts to say until a hand around her waist causes her brain to short circuit. Susan watches the two curiously wondering why Alex has stopped talking so suddenly. 

“Yeah my date and I just got here.” Kara says with a smile as her cheeks tint an adorable pink. Alex’s brain can’t seem to catch up with the events unfolding and she just sputters out what sounds like a confirmation. Susan’s eyes widen as she stares at the two before her. There is no way, just like that the two were dating. No the two were complete disasters… 

Kara watches Susan carefully. Right now, there is no way Susan is going to believe her little lie. She was really going to have to sell it. Last thing she needed was for The woman before her to tell Alex about made up fantasies. In an act of bravery Kara leans into Alex’s side,she dips her head slightly placing a soft kiss on Alex’s cheek. 

“Hey, I’m going to talk to Lucy for a moment. See if we can have you two be civil for the night.” Kara says with a soft smile as she motions over to where Lucy is with her head. “Afterwords I’ll grab us some food and a table ok?” Kara says not realizing that Alex is completely frozen in place. 

Kara carefully pulls her arm away from Alex’s waist as she moves into the crowd. Alex instantly misses the warmth of the other woman against her but is still trying to process everything that had just transpired. Due to the look on Susan’s face she couldn't believe it either. Alex is so lost in her thoughts she doesn’t even realize Susan is snapping her fingers in front of her face. Alex winces taking a step back, her thought process seeming to finally catch up to her. 

“Didnt think you had it in you Danvers” Susan says with a smirk. 

“Of course I do.” Alex huffs crossing her arms, her cheeks tinted pink. Susan lifts an eyebrow at the other woman before leaning forward and poking Alex in the chest. 

“Oh, go be with your girl already. I expect a wedding invitation and a Thank you.” Susan teases as she pulls away. “happy Holidays Alex.” She says with a wink before she moves away. Alex smiles at Susan.

“Happy holidays to you as well.” Alex says with a smile as she turns to find her roommate once more. Turns out, it’s a lot harder to track down a red dress at a Christmas party. 

Every time Alex is about to meet back up with Kara, another coworker pulls her aside to wish her a happy Holiday and even a congratulations. Word seemed to travel fast that the two of them had shown up at the party together. Alex, instead of correcting them in fear that Susan would actually out her to Kara, just went with it. The majority of the night was spent socializing and moving about the room, wishing several people a Merry Christmas or a Happy Holidays. 

Alex finally is able to catch up to Kara after what feels like forever. She reaches forward and grabs the girls arm before she can disappear back into the crowd or get pulled away by someone else.

“Pretty bad manners to ditch your date to socialize with another woman.” Alex teases with a blush on her face. She feels Kara tense under the gentle grip on her arm. “Kar?”

Kara spins around, her cheeks red and her blue eyes not meeting Alex’s hazel ones. “Kar, what’s wrong?” Alex asks slight concern in her voice. 

“Alex, Su..”

“Alex and Kara.” The strict tone of their boss causes them both to whip around. Cat grant is standing before them, wearing a Happy holidays sweater with a pair of reindeer antlers on her head. It is the most casual either of the two had ever seen the other woman look. 

“I hope that you’re new relationship status isn't going to affect the two of you working together?” She asks with a raised eyebrow. Kara freezes and stutters, her head dipping down, unable to look the older woman in the eye. Alex’s arm gently wraps around Kara’s waist from behind. Her fingers gently squeezing the other woman's hip. 

“There will be no issues Cat.” Alex says with a smile. When it came down to the two of them, Alex was much more confident when it came to confrontations with their boss. “and don't worry, we will fill out all the required forums on our next shift so there are no workplace issues.” Alex says keeping her confident smile in place, even though her cheeks tint pink once more at being this close to Kara. 

This seems to appease Cat who smiles much more warmly at the two. 

“Well, it is about time. Merry Christmas you two.” Cat says with a smile as she walks away. 

Alex turns to Kara. “Hey, what’s got you all worried all of the sudden?” Alex asks when she notices that Kara still hasn't said a word. Her roommates still looking away from her. 

“Alex, I’m sorry Su”

“Kara! Alex!” 

Both the heads turn towards the next person to interrupt them. Winn has somehow found his way to the dance floor, waving around what looks to be a giant candy cane. “Lucy just said she would beat Alex’s ass at limbo.”

Great there goes being civil. Alex is extracting her arm from Kara’s waist. 

“You’re going down Lane!” Alex yells back. Moving to walk towards the floor. She stops when she realizes Kara isn't following her. She turns back to see Kara watching her. Alex rolls her eyes as she holds out her hand. “Come on, we can talk later. Right now we gotta go kick Lanes ass in limbo.” Alex says with a gentle smile. Kara nods, unable to find her voice she interlaces her fingers with Alex’s and follows her to the dance floor.

Turns out, Lucy is much more flexible than Alex had anticipated and Alex wound up on her ass, several times during the contest. Kara, even though she was wearing a dress didn’t fall once. It was almost as if she floated under the limbo bar. Alex wasn't so upset about her loss to Lane anymore.

——————————————————————————————————————————

The night had been long and fun. The two roommates stumble back up to their shared apartment both giggling about the events of the evening. Kara casually bumps her hip against Alex causing the other woman to stumble into their door. 

“Kara!” Alex giggles with a blush. As she catches herself against the door. “You really gotta watch your strength there, one of these days your gonna break me.” She teases as she pushes herself off the door. Alex didn't realize the giggling had stopped. She reaches into her pocket to get her keys. She unlocks the door going to open it before Kara’s voice stops her.

“I… I had a lot of fun tonight.” She states. Her voice soft and it sounded almost hesitant. Alex turns around to look at her roommate. Once more the blush on her cheeks was back.

“I did too,” Alex says with a smile. “I think you have definitely earned yourself a second date.” She teases. Kara however doest laugh or respond instead, Kara dips her head looking at the ground instead of Alex. Her hands fiddle against each other, a nervous habit the girl had never been able to kick. However in this moment, Alex found it adorable. 

“Kar?” Alex asks ducking her head trying to get the woman to look at her. “Kar, what’s bugging you? You've been on and off since the party.” Alex asks softly her hand gently tapping Kara’s chin so that Alex could get her to look at her. Alex gasps softly. The other woman's eyes are shinning with unshed tears. A surge of protectiveness flows through Alex. Whoever upset her roommate was about to pay very dearly. 

Then, Kara is talking, telling Alex everything. From Susan threatening to tell Alex false information. To the reason why Kara had semi avoided her all night. Alex took in every detail just listening. When Kara rambled like this it was best to let her finish if not it could turn from her muttering out whatever she thought to her crying. Alex wasn't about to let Kara cry. 

“and I really like you and shouldn't of let something like this happen. I shouldn't of put you in a position where you have to act like your dating me and now everyone at work thinks we are a thing, but we aren’t. Even though I really want to be, but i don't want to pressure you into everything.” Kara’s voice was continuously raising in pitch. Alex knew now was the time to step in before the woman tossed herself into a downward spiral. 

Alex reaches forward gently cupping Kara’s cheeks with both hands, getting her roommates rambling to finally stop. Kara’s eyes were wide and panicked. Alex smiles softly. She finally had all the pieces to work with now. She no longer had to worry if her roommate shared feelings for her. Alex leans forward to press her forehead against Kara’s. 

“so what I'm hearing is that, Susan blackmailed you into going on a date with me, or she’d reveal your feelings for me in some awful way?” Alex asks her thumbs gently rubbing Kara’s now blushing cheeks. The only response she got was a nod. “remind me to thank her after I kick her ass.” Alex says softly. 

Alex slowly leans in, giving Kara plenty of time to pull away. Her roommate doesn’t. Instead she leans forward as well. The kiss is gentle and soft. Alex feels Kara melt against her. Kara leans into Alex her hands coming up to rest on her hips. Alex’s hands drop from Kara’s cheeks to her shoulders. They pull apart for air. Their foreheads still touching. 

“You really?”

“Yes, Kara, I like you too.” Alex says a little breathless. 

Kara lets out a soft squeal and practically jumps into Alex’s arms. Luckily for Kara, Alex always has had a quick reaction and catches the other girl. Unfortunately for Alex, Kara’s energetic leap throws her off balance and she tumbles forward. Her reactions aren't quick enough to spin them around so she would take the brunt of the fall. She Closes her eyes preparing for an impact that never comes. After a few seconds she opens her eyes. Alex looks down at Kara. The other woman just grins up at her sheepishly. Alex realizes that neither of them are on the floor. She blinks a couple of times. 

“Kar… Are we floating?”

“I can explain?” Kara says with a blush. 

“You better, if my girlfriend can fly, I'm so not driving ever again.”


End file.
